I GOT U
by ohlan94
Summary: Baekhyun tidak tau kalau niat awal mengikuti Sehun membawanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Dan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol inilah membuat hidupnya berubah. Warn : YAOI, TYPO(c), OOC. DEATH CLARA! CHANBAEK FANFIC Rated M untuk adegan berdarah bukan NC. (Oh Lana ganti akun karena lupa password akun yang lama -,-)
1. I Got U

Hey, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih lengkapnya. Umurku sekarang 17 tahun namun diumurku yang terbilang muda ini aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang begitu tampan berumur mapan, 25 tahun.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Walaupun umurku dengannya berbeda delapan tahun tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintainya -begitu juga sebaliknya.

Bagaimana aku tidak mencintainya.

Dia tampan.

Dia kaya.

Dia pintar.

Dia baik.

Walaupun pernikahan ini pernikahan bisnis namun kami saling mencintai.

Satu hal yang yang aku tidak suka darinya adalah...

Dia selalu menganggapku anak kecil.

Dan aku benci itu.

.

.

.

.

 **I Got U**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun**

 **M ( Untuk tema dewasa bukan NC!)**

 **Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s). Yang tidak suka adegan bunuh membunuh atau pertumpahan darah /?/ mohon keluar dari laman ini.**

 **DEATH CLARA!**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG COPAS**

.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, Sehunie, aku mau ikut~"

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyunie. Ah, ambilkan jasku." Sehun menunjuk jas yang ia maksud. Jas hitam yang ada digantungan baju di kamar mereka.

Sehun sendiri tengah mengkancingkan kancing kemeja putihnya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia ambilkan jas Sehun dan ia pakaikan ke tubuh tegap tunangannya itu.

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah merengek meminta Sehun mengajaknya ke jamuan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnis perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul. Namun Sehun enggan mengajaknya. Alasannya simpel, dia tidak mau Baekhyun terlambat sekolah keesokan harinya karena jamuan makan malam ini pasti akan lama.

"Besok kau sekolah, Baek. Ah, benarkan dasiku juga."

"Aku bisa bolos!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan aku perbolehkan bolos." Sehun menolak mentah-mentah usul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun manyun. "Dasar menyebalkan! _Jha_ , sudah rapi." Baekhyun bersedekap dada, ngambek.

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Sejak pertunangan dilangsungkan satu tahun yang lalu mereka memang memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah berpisah dengan orang tua mereka, berharap saling memahami perasaan masing-masing dan nyatanya berhasil. Sebenarnya Sehun sih yang berhasil memahami sifat Baekhyun mungkin karena umurnya yang dewasa ia bisa cepat memahami Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih suka ngambek tidak jelas, manja dan hal kekanakan lainnya.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun. "Anak kecil tidak boleh pulang malam-malam. Itu tidak baik."

Baekhyun semakin kesal saat Sehun bilang dia anak kecil. Oh ayolah, ia sudah 17 tahun bukan 7 tahun!

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, "Nanti tidur saja duluan karena sepertinya aku akan pulang larut."

 ** _CHU ~_**

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Aku berangkat dulu." Dan Sehun pamit.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan rasa gondok di hatinya. Sebelumnya dia sudah kesal karena tidak diajak dan sekarang semakin kesal karena Sehun mengatainya anak kecil.

Baekhyun tau ia _unyu_ , menggemaskan nan imut tapi bukan berarti ia anak kecil kan.

Menyebalkan memang.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba _smirk_. "Kau memang pintar, Baekhyun-ah." Pujinya ke dirinya sendiri entah apa maksudnya.

Baekhyun menyambar mantel miliknya, uang serta ponsel. Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi. Rumah dengan bentuk sederhana -mengabaikan pemilik rumah yang berasal dari kaum atas- serta tidak adanya orang selain dirinya dan Sehun membuat Baekhyun kabur dengan mudah.

Kalau Sehun tidak mau mengajaknya kenapa tidak dengan dia yang menyusul Sehun ke sana? Ide yang sempurna, bukan?

Baekhyun memang cerdas.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu hotel berbintang. Untung Baekhyun menyimak dengan baik saat Sehun bilang mengadakan jamuan di sini jadi ia tidak akan tersesat.

Dengan mantel berbulu berwarna abu yang membuat tubuhmungilnya semakin mungil, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Di luar cuaca sangat dingin dan Baekhyun tidak suka.

 ** _BRUK..._**

"Oh, maaf." Karena Baekhyun yang buru-buru ingin masuk ke dalam dia sampai menabrak orang seperti ini.

Barang bawaan orang ini jatuh berserakan. Baekhyun membantu orang itu mengambil barangnya yang jatuh; buku gambar, penggaris besi, pensil dengan ujung yang lancip, cutter , serta jangka. Baekhyun menyerahkan barang milik orang di depannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk, "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat jalan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Setelah meminta maaf, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam hotel.

Laki-laki yang tadi ditabrak Baekhyun menatap punggung Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum miring, "menarik." Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam hotel yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan, bukan karena ia mengikuti Baekhyun tapi karena memang ada urusan di sini.

.

.

Oke, Baekhyun memang menyimak dengan baik Sehun mau kemana namun dia tidak menyimak dengan baik Sehun duduk dimana - _well_ , sebenarnya Sehun memang tidak mengatakan bagian ini.

Maka yang Baekhyun lakukan bagai orang bodoh -berdiri mematung di pintu masuk restoran mewah di sini.

Banyak orang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh. Lagian siapa yang tidak mengejek Baekhyun? Penampilan orang disini rata-ratamewah sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ada mewahnya sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku kebelet di saat seperti ini sih? Toilet dimana lagi." Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja pelan, Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam ke bagian dalam restoran.

Bagai seorang maling, Baekhyun mencari kamar mandi -sekalian mencari Sehun. Sehun tidak ketemu, toilet ketemu. Setelah buang air kecil ia akan mencari Sehun. Baekhyun terus menggerutu tentang bangunan restoran yang megah dan luas ini. Membuatnya kesusahan mencari Sehun.

Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan buang air kecilnya. Ia keluar dari salah satu bilik. "Oh, kau laki-laki yang tadi aku tabrak bukan?"

Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan westafel yag sedang membersihkan bajunya dengan air menengok ke suara. "Oh, kau."

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Laki-laki di depan Baekhyun, mengernyit heran. "Ah, Park Chanyeol." Mereka bersalaman.

"Bagaimana barangmu? Tidak ada yang rusak kan?" Salaman itu terlepas. Baekhyun memang ramah dengan semua orang bukan karena ia kecentilan. Buat apa kecentilan kalau ia sudah punya tunangan yang sempurna macam Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang rusak."

"Kau arsitek?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kalau dilihat dari barangnya sih seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi. Itupun kalau kita bertemu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai membuat matanya yang sipit itu melengkung lucu.

 _Menggemaskan_. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

" _Annyeong_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_ ." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, pamit.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Ya?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Aku tertarik denganmu."

"Huh?"

"Maafkan aku."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu, tidak paham maksudnya. "Mak-"

 ** _DUGH ..._**

Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersadar. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali, membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Setelah terbiasa, Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak kenal tempat ini. Baekhyun duduk dan mengamati sekitar.

Ruangan ini benar-benar asing baginya. Kamar (ya, ia di kamar) ini di dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Baekhyun tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan.

"Aku... dimana?"

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdapat ranjang, televisi berukuran 21 inchi, meja belajar di sudut kamar dan rak buku di sebelah meja belajar. Gorden menutup rapat jendela di kamar ini dan kamar ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur di meja nakas sebelahnya. Baekhyun tidak tau ini pagi, siang atau bahkan malam. Tidak ada jam di sini.

Kalau Baekhyun ingat-ingat lagi, dia pergi mencari Sehun lalu ke kamar mandi dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang baru ia temui hari ini yang bernama, "C-Chanyeol..." ucapnya.

 _Chanyeol memukulnya dan berakhir dengan dia pingsan. Apa aku diculik?_

Baekhyun ingat ia membawa ponsel. Ia refleks mencari di bajunya terlebih dahulu. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari kalau baju yang ia gunakan bukan baju yang ia gunakan kemarin. Ia angkat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, mata Baekhyun membulat setelah tau baju yang ia gunakan adalah kemeja putih kebesaran dan dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Baekhyun meremas kemeja putih tersebut.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

Baekhyun mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut. Ia harus kabur dari tempat ini. Alarm dalam dirinya menyatakan tempat ini berbahaya. Ia harus segera kabur.

"Aw..." tapi baru selangkah Baekhyun berjalan ia sudah meringis kesakitan. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sakit maka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah jalan terseok dengan air mata menggenang.

Baekhyun masih belum menyadari dengan tanda kemerahan yang banyak di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Ia belum sadar.

Keluar dari kamar, tidak terlalu gelap seperti di dalam karena lampu utama yang nyala. Namun keadaan diluar begitu sunyi. Keluar dari kamar langsung terdapat ruang tengah dengan karpet berbulu dan sofa yang membentuk huruf U di depan televisi LCD 32 inchi. Masih seperti di dalam.

Di luar tidak ada jam yang menunjukan waktu, tidak ada photo yang terpasang satupun sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang penuh photo dirinya.

Ingat rumah ia ingat kalau harus segera kabur.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa sakit yang ia dera. Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah terseoknya. Sampai depan pintu keluar ia berusaha membuka pintu namun nihil. Pintu itu terkunci.

Melihat situasi apartement yang sepi seperti ini Baekhyun yakin si pemilik apartement tidak ada. Matanya mengitari ruangan ini lagi. Perasaannya kacau antara marah, takut dan sedih.

"Aku harus mencari kuncinya," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari kunci. Mungkin di dalam sana ada kunci cadangan. Aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum penculik itu menemukanku. Itu tekadnya.

Masih dengan langkah tertatih Baekhyun mulai mencari. Di kamar Chanyeol dia tidak menemukan. Ia hanya menemukan banyak tumpukan buku gambar dengan gambar aneh yang diantaranya tertulis tulisan _' mission complete '_. Mengabaikan berbagai gambar lain Baekhyun mencari ke yang lain hingga satu ruangan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka setengah dari celah pintu itu terlihat cahaya merah yang menerangi. Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Dengan rasa penasaran ia datang ke ruangan ini.

"EHMPPP!"

Mata sipitnya membulat senang. Ada orang di dalam!

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah itu. Kilat binar bahagia itu hilang digantikan kilat ketakutan, badannya bergetar, pupil matanya bergerak-gerak. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya agar tidak teriak. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini namun tubuhnya mematung tidak bisa bergerak. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Di depannya, Baekhyun melihat; Laki-laki yang ia yakini Chanyeol tengah berdirimemunggunginya. Di depan Chanyeol duduk perempuan di kursi kayu dengan kedua tangan diikat belakang begitu juga dengan kakinya yang diikatdi kaki kursi.

"EMPHHH!" Perempuan itu memberontak.

 _Ya, Tuhan, ada apa ini?_

.

.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kau tau, kau berisik." Suara itu terdengar datar dan dingin.

Chanyeol membuka lakban yang menutup mulut perempuan itu dengan sekali tarik -menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan.

Di tangan Chanyeol terdapat benang dan jarum.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!"

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa."

Chanyeol mencengkeram erat rahang perempuan itu, memaksa perempuan itu mendongak. Dengan wajah datar, dingin tanpa eksepsi sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengarahkan jarum yang sudah ada benangnya ke mulut perempuan itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapnya ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu berisik."

 ** _ARGHHHH_** ...

Teriakan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun yang masih mengintip menutup telinganya. Tajamnya ujung jarum masuk menembus dari bibir bawah ke bibir atas perempuan itu, memaksa bibir itu terkatup. Tetesan darah mulai menetes.

Masih tanpa eksepsi, Chanyeol menjahit mulut perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menangis merasakan rasa sakit dibibirnya. Chanyeol menarik terlalu kuat dan jauh jarum ditangannya.

"ARGHHH!" Jahitan yang bahkan belum sampai setengah itu terbuka, membuat benang bercampur darah menjuntai di bibirnya. Bibirnya sobek.

"Ck , aku bilang jangan berisik! Kau merusak karyaku." Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram rahang perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menangis histeris. Sakit dan takut menjadi satu.

Chanyeol membuang jarum di tangannya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah karena sudah merusak karyaku."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya lemari itu dan ia bawa sebuah gergaji mesin -tidak besar tapi mampu membuat siapapun bergidik melihatnya. Gergaji mesin sudah di tangannya dan ia kembali ke perempuan itu.

Mata perempuan itu melirik takut ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjambak rambut perempuan itu, mendekatkan mukanya ke telingaperempuan itu. Dengan suara dingin dan beratnya, ia berujar, "sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatiku tapi dengansok cantiknya kau menempel padaku. Itu menggangguku, Seohyun- _ah ._ " Chanyeol menjilat telinga Seohyun.

"A-aku minta maaf, Chanyeol- _ah_ . A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucapnya begitu kesulitan, ia kesakitan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, berdiri tegak di depan Seohyun. "Sayangnya kau terlambat."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin gergaji mesin tersebut. Suara mengerung dari gergaji mesin terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Di luar, wajah Baekhyun sudah sepucat mayat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

Tajamnya gerigi gergaji mendekati kulit Seohyun.

"Chanyeol, _jebal_ . Jangan bunuh aku. Chan- _AHHH_ !"

Gergaji mesin itu tepat mengenai kulit leher Seohyun. Muncratan darah segar terlihat, suara gerungan gergaji mesin sedikit terendam. Chanyeol memenggal kepala Seohyun dengan gergaji mesin.

Kepala itu putus dan menggelinding. Berputar layaknya bola, menggelinding ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun yang masih ditempat ketakutan. Ia tidak sempat mundur saat kepala itu menggelinding ke arahnya. Kepala itu tepat di kakinya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana mata perempuan itu melotot, mulut terbuka dengan juntaian benang di bibirnya.

"AHHHH!" Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya.

Chanyeol mendengar itu. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri suara. Dan di sana ia melihat Baekhyun duduk ketakutan, matanya menatap takut ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun di sana. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, tersenyum begitu mengerikan hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Menikmati pertunjukan, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bibirnya tidak mampu berucap apapun.

Chanyeol meletakkan gergaji mesin dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tendang kepala yang menghalangi jalannya seolah kepala itu bola.

Ia jongkok, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "Karena aku tertarik denganmu maka aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi salah satu bahan karya seniku. Sebaliknya, aku memperbolehkanmu melihat aku melakukan seni. Jadi, tetap di sampingku jangan kemana mana kalau kau tidak mau menjadi bahan seniku."

Demi apapun ingin rasanya Baekhyun mati karena ia rasa mati lebih baik. Sebelumnya dia hanya berniat mengikuti Sehun dan di situ ia bertemu Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

 _Tuhan, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Hello, Oh Lana di sini!

.

Ohlan94 atau Oh Lana sama aja karena aku lupa password akunku yang dulu makanya ganti akun. Ff ini bakal di lanjut dunia oranye dan dunia biru ini. Dan yosh yang suka Psyco Pcy disinilah heuheu...

.

Bye bye...


	2. Take Me Out (M for NC)

"Enghhh!"

Dia memberontak untuk kesekian kalianya namun tubuhnya tetap tak bisa bergerak. Ikatan erat mengikat pergelangan tangannya dan kakinya. Pergelangan tangannya memerah begitu pula dengan pergelangan kakinya. Mulutnya di sumpal dengan kain.

Baekhyun tersiksa.

Tubuhnya terlonjak ke atas seiring dengan tumbukan benda tumbul dibagian selatan tubuhnya, mengentak keras sampai membuat tubuhnya terhentak ke atas.

Mata Baekhyun sudah basah karena air matanya. Tidak, ia tidak menikmati aktivitas pemaksaan ini, ia tersiksa.

Bagian _hole_ nya perih, tangannya sakit, kakinya sakit begitu pula dengan mulutnya yang tersempal kain. Tali yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya mengikatnya erat.

"Erghh!" dadanya membusung disertai dengan pekikan kesakitan.

Laki-laki diatasnya, Chanyeol, menggigit nipplenya membuatnya terpekik sakit. Air matanya semakin deras turun.

Chanyeol menjilat air mata Baekhyun, lalu jilatan itu mengarah ke telinga Baekhyun. Menjilat sampai basah dan menggigit cuping telinga tersebut. Baekhyun mengeliat jijik.

Terpaan nafas hangat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bergidik takut, "Diam dan pasrah kalau kau tidak ingin _hole_ mu sobek." Chanyeol menjauhkan kain yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun bisa sedikit lega. Ingat sedikit.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya,menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk takut.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun, dengan jarak bibir yang dekat Chanyeol berujar, " _Goodboy_." dan ia mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu menggigit bibir itu sampai berdarah.

Kembali, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Pupil mata itu bergerak-gerak dibalik matanya yang tertutup. Perlahan tapi pasti, mata itu terbuka. Satu yang menyambut pandangan matanya saat mata itu terbuka.

Gelap.

Matanya terasa berat terbuka, tubuhnya terasa remuk. Dan saat ia berusaha duduk, ia mendesis kesakitan.

Matanya berat terbuka karena menangis terlalu lama dan tubuhnya terasa remuk karena aktivitas semalam.

Dengan susah payah, Baekhyun mendudukan tubuhnya lalu menunduk. Lama ia di posisi itu, bahunya bergetar, isakan lirih terdengar. Baekhyun menangis.

Ia tidak menyangka niat hanya mengikuti Sehun berakhir dengan seperti ini.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya ke bawah. Selimut itu pun basah karena air matanya.

"Sehunie, tolong aku. Aku mau keluar dari sini." ucapnya parau ditengah tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

 **I GOT U;** **TAKE ME OUT**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Rated : M** **(For NC)**

 **Chapter: 2/?**

 **Warn : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), BEDARAH-DARAH, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DEATH CLARA**

 **DILARANG COPAS**

.

 _Italic for flashback_

.

.

 _Sigh_...

Helaan nafas terdengar. Tubuhnya menyandar ke kursi, tangannya mengurut pangkal hidung serta matanya terpejam.

Chanyeol, laki-laki jurusan arsitek di salah satu kampus ternama itu mendesah lemah. Kepalanya pening dan yang ia butuhkan adalah ketenangan namun taman di sini begitu berisik. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menusuk bibir mereka menggunakan jiwa _seni_ yang ada pada dirinya.

Chanyeol membereskan buku gambar yang ada dipangkuannya, meranselkan tasnya dan bergegas pergi. Tujuannya adalah rumah. Orang sepertinya memang lebih cocok ditempat yang sunyi. Sebelum ia pulang ia akan ke mall untuk membeli peralatan kampusnya.

Ditengah perjalanan, ia berniat membeli kopi. Matanya mengantuk namun tugasnya belum beres.

.

.

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langkahnya berhenti. Matanya menangkap sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Matanya menyipit tajam dan detik berikutnya bibirnya menyeringai. Dia kenal siapa orang dengan stelan jas yang berdiri di depan kafe yang akan ia masuki.

Dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

 _ **BUGH**_...

.

"Oh, maaf. Maafkan saya tuan." Chanyeol membungkuk sopan, berulang kali.

Orang yang bahunya di tabrak Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajam, mengusap bahunya yang terkena tabrak Chanyeol. "Perhatikan jalanmu, bodoh." ucapnya dingin lalu berlalu.

Wajah bersalah Chanyeol berubah menjadi datar. Bibirnya tersenyum miring, menatap remeh punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh. "Kau yang bodoh, Oh Sehun."

Oh Sehun. Tunangan Baekhyun yang sering Chanyeol lihat uring-uringan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun empat bulan kebelakang. Yang artinya sudah empat bulan juga Baekhyun bersamanya.

Darimana Chanyeol tau Sehun tunangan Baekhyun dan uring uringan mencari Baekhyun?

Jangan sebut Park Chanyeol kalau hal mudah seperti ini saja dia tidak tau.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan. Ia terpaksa berjalan dari kamar ke dapur karena haus dan lapar yang mendera. Keadaan diluar kamar temaram. Baekhyun sudah sangat hapal bagaimana seluk beluk apartemen ini; minus untuk kamar utama, tempat tidur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan segelas air di tangan. Matanya melihat ke segala arah ruangan ini lalu ia menghela nafas.

Empat bulan sudah ia tinggal di rumah ini. Terisolasi dari dunia luar bahkan televisi di sini tidak bisa menyiarkan apapun; hanya semut saja yang ada ditayangan.

Baekhyun merasa semakin lama bisa-bisa ia idiot. Baekhyun menunduk, mencengkram erat gelas ditangannya.

.

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

.

Kembali ia menangis. Batinnya tertekan.

Saking eratnya genggaman pada gelas, gelas itu pecah melukai tangannya. Tetesan darah jatuh memasahi lantai.

Baekhyun terdiam menatap tetesan darahnya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi karena pemikirannya itu Baekhyun menyeringai, berjalan begitu saja membuat kakinya terluka. Bekas telapak kakinya itu darah.

.

 _Kalau aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Kenapa tidak dengan mati?_

.

Itu pemikirannya.

.

.

Chanyeol terdiam ditempat boneka. Matanya menatap lekat ke boneka berwarna kuning dengan telinga lebar dan pipi yang merah; pikachu. Entah kenapa itu mengingatknnya dengan... Baekhyun?

Chanyeol mengambil boneka itu lalu membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar Chanyeol bergegas pergi. Menggunakan transportasi bus, ia pulang.

Boneka besar itu duduk di sampingnya, di dekat jendela. Chanyeol mengelus boneka tersebut. Tatapan lembut pun akhirnya terlihat dimatanya. Selama ini hanya tatapan kosong atau bahkan tatapan dingin yang ada. Namun sekarang tatapan lembut lah yang terlihat. Senyum tipis pun perlahan terbit dibelah bibirnya.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu Chanyeol sudah mempersiapkan tentang karya seninya yang baru. Karya seninya yang baru ini mempunyai nilai jual yang tinggi. Tentu saja tinggi._

 _Karya seninya yang ini berasal dari wajah sehalus bulu kuas nan mahal._

 _Karya seninya yang ini mempunyai kulit seputih kanvas yang baru._

 _Karya seninya yang ini mempunyai kuku-kuku yang cantik dipoles dengan warna-warni kutek._

 _Sayang saja, semua dasar karya seninya yang indah ini akan berubah._

 _Yang mulus akan berubah kasar._

 _Yang putih akan menjadi merah._

 _Dan..._

 _Yang berwarna-warni cantik itu akan hilang._

 _Chanyeol menyeringai membayangkan betapa menajubkannya karya seninya yang ini._

 _ **BRUK**_ _..._

 _SIALAN!_

 _Chanyeol mengertakan gigi. Kurang aja_ _r_ _sekali ia menabrak Chanyeol. Tidak tau apa Chanyeol sedang berada dalam masa monster._

 _"Oh, maaf."_

 _Bagai terpaan angin di tengah gurun pasir yang gersang, suara ini membuat Chanyeol sejuk._

 _Barang bawaan Chanyeol jatuh berserakan. Orang yang menabraknya itu membantu Chanyeol mengambil barangnya yang jatuh; buku gambar, penggaris besi, pensil dengan ujung yang lancip, cutter , serta jangka. Orang itu menyerahkan barang milik Chanyeol._

 _Laki-laki bertubuh mungil di depannya ini membungkuk, "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat jalan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Setelah meminta maaf, laki-laki masuk ke dalam hotel._

 _Chanyeol menatap minat ke punggung laki-laki yang baru saja menabraknya._

 _Chanyeol diam-diam tadi menilai. Chanyeol janji akan berbuat sesuatu ke laki-laki itu._

 _Bibir tipis laki-laki itu akan ia buka karena mendesah._

 _Suara merdunya akan ia ubah menjadi serak karena terlalu lama mendesah._

 _Dan mata sipitnya akan ia buat sayu karena terlalu lelah sex._

 _Bibir tebalnya tersenyum miring membayangkan itu semua. "Menarik." satu kata yang keluar sebelum ia masuk ke dalam hotel yang sama dengan Baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

.

.

Sehun duduk seraya mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Kepalanya pusing, badannya lemas. Sudah berbulan-bulan pola tidurnya tidak efektif -bahkan terkadang tidak tidur sama sekali-. Batin dan fisiknya lelah sekarang.

Setiap hari dia harus minum kopi agar tidak tertidur saat bekerja. Sehun berusaha mencari Baekhyun dari mulai melaporkan ke rumah sakit, mencari ke teman terdekat dan ke yang lain. Tak dipungkiri Sehun menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak becus menjaga Baekhyun. Memang, keluarga Baekhyun tidak menyalahkan Sehun karena Sehun menjelaskan tiap detail kejadian Baekhyun hilang -Sehun menolak Baekhyun ikut dengannya dan saat Sehun pulang Baekhyun sudah tidak ada. Sehun menceritakan hanya seperti itu karena memang seperti itu keadaannya.

"Wajahmu pucat, bung." laki-laki berkulit tan masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun.

Sehun melirik sebentar, melihat siapa yang masuk. Setelah tau siapa dia kembali mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

Jongin menaruh map yang ia bawa di meja Sehun, "ke rumah sakit sana. Kau kelihatan kesakitan."

Sehun menggeleng lalu menidurkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Tidak usah mengelak. Suaramu saja sudah terdengar parau begitu."

"Ya, aku akan ke rumah sakit nanti."

"Cepat ke rumah sakit daripada kau ambruk di sini. Aku tidak mau mengotongmu kalau kau ambruk di sini."

.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke apartement dan hanya cahaya temaram yang menyambut ke datangannya. Sudah biasa seperti ini; sepi dan gelap.

"Baek,"

"..." tidak ada sahutan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening dan memeprtajam indera pendengarannya. Hening sekali...

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke kamar. Chanyeol menyalakan lampu. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya saat cahaya lampu berlomba-lomba masuk ke matanya. Silau.

Kamar juga kosong.

 _Dimana dia?_

Chanyeol menaruh boneka dan peralatan seninya lalu mencari Baekhyun.

Saat matanya mencari keberadaan Baekhyun Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau apartementnya terlalu kosong. Tembok putih itu benar-benar hampa. Mungkin nanti Chanyeol akan menempelkan kulit di sana agar warnanya tidak terlalu polos.

Masuk ke daftar seninya nanti. Pasti akan menjadi karya yang bombastis saat tembok putihnya akan dilapisi warna kulit.

Pemikiran karya seninya buyar saat matanya melihat adanya tapak darah. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihatnya.

 _Darah siapa?_

Chanyeol mendekati darimana darah itu berasal. Dari arah dapur rupanya.

.

 _ **Tap...**_

 _ **Tap...**_

.

"Argh!"

Chanyeol memekik kesakitan saat benda tajam menancap ditelapak kaki kanannya. Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya dan melihat telapak kakinya. Dengan bibir meringis kesakitan, Chanyeol mengambil pecahan beling dari kakinya.

"Ack!"

.

 _ **Tes...**_

 _ **Tes...**_

.

Kakinya mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol membanting beling yang tadi menancap di kakinya. Bukan pecahan yang kecil asal kalian tau.

"Dimana dia?" desisnya marah.

Dengan langkahnya yang di seret Chanyeol mencari Baekhyun dengan mengikuti tapak darah di lantai yang sudah mengering.

Dengan langkah kakinya yang di seret, ia kembali ke kamar. Keningnya mengkerut saat menyadari darah yang sudah kering itu membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi. Terbuka.

Masih dengan langkahnya yang di seret, Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi. Matanya yang bulat semakin terbelalak saat melihat _bath up_ kamar mandi.

" _Oh my god_!"

Chanyeol pun bergegas ke _bath up_ untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun walaupun ia tidak yakin Baekhyun selamat.

Bagaimana Baekhyun selamat kalau Baekhyun sendiri tengah berendam di kubangan darahnya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai menebus obat yang diberikan dokter. Beberapa menit yang lalu Sehun memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter karena rasa pusing yang tersangat amat menyiksanya. Dokter bilang ia hanya kelelahan dan kekurangan nutrisi serta kurang istirahat.

Selesai menebus obat, Sehun duduk di kantin rumah sakit menunggu supirnya datang. Dia memang tadi mengendarai ke rumah sakit sendiri dan ia rasa sekarang tidak sanggup. Terlalu bahaya kalau memaksakan diri makanya menelpon supir untuk ke sini menjemputnya.

"Boleh saya duduk di sini, tuan?" seseorang duduk di depan Sehun.

Sehun melirik sebentar. "Silahkan." jawabnya.

Orang itu duduk di depan Sehun. Sehun tidak memperhatikan orang di depannya karena ia fokus memijit pangkal hidungnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ini tuan, saya kira anda kehausan. Bibir anda pecah-pecah." botol berisi air mineral di sodorkan ke Sehun.

Sehun mendongak, melihat orang di depannya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa berhoodie putih dengan bercak... Darah?

"Kau habis membunuh orang atau menyelamatkan korban kecelakan?" Sehun tersenyum lemah. Orang didepannya menatapnya penuh tanya. "Hoodiemu. Penuh darah."

Orang di depannya melihat hoodienya sendiri dan menangguk paham. "Ah ini," ia mengusap hoodienya yang terkena darah. "Tadi saya membawa kekasih saya yang hendak bunuh diri."

"Apa? Bunuh diri? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau terlalu posesif?" Sehun juga tidak tau kenapa bisa mengobrol seperti ini. Tapi lumayan bisa menemani daripada kesepian.

"Tidak. Tapi kekasih saya memang sedikit mengalami gangguan mental akhir-akhir ini. Kekasihku yang mungil, lucu dan menggemaskan serta cerewet ini biasanya memang tidak bisa diam terpaksa harus diam jadilah dia seperti mengalami gangguan mental dan berniat bunuh diri. Untung dia selamat dan sekarang sedang di ICU."

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya mendengar penjelasan laki-laki di depannya. Dia merasa ada yang janggal saja tapi sangat tidak sopan kalau ia mengatakan mengatakan kejanggalan itu. Jadi yang ia ucapkan, "sepertinya ciri-ciri kekasihmu sama seperti tunaganku, mungil, lucu, menggemaskan serta cerewat."

"Oh ya? Lalu dimana tunangan anda?"

"Dia... Ada." Sehun sendiri ragu menjawabnya. Tapi laki-laki di depannya itu mengangguk.

Bunyi telepon masuk mengganggu perbincangan mereka. Sehun mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Ah, kau sudah ada di depan? Baiklah, aku keluar sekarang."

"..."

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang keluar. Aku masih sanggup berjalan."

"..."

.

 _ **PIP...**_

.

Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon. "Sepertinya perbincangan menyenangkan ini harus berakhir dulu -"

"Chanyeol. Namaku Chanyeol."

"Ah, ya, Chanyeol-ssi. Sampai jumpa."

"Ne, sampai jumpa." Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya sopan.

Sehun pun berbalik pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia butuh kasur secepatnya untuk istirahat.

"Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya.

Dilihatnya Chanyeol tertawa lebar. "Saya suka warna kulit anda. Warna kulit anda cocok, Sehun-ssi."

Sehun yang mendengarnya heran. Walaupun begitu ia tetap mengucapkan, "terima kasih." ia anggap itu sebuah pujian.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Sehun berbalik dan berjalan lagi. Namun baru tiga langkah ia melangkah, Sehun berhenti. "Tunggu..." Sehun berbalik dan sudah tidak menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol. "Darimana dia tau namaku? Bukankah aku tidak menyebutkan namaku?" Sehun bingung sendiri. Tapi setelahnya ia menggedikan bahu. "Ya, ya, efek terlalu terkenal banyak yang mengenal." ujarnya naris.

Sehun tidak tau saja kalau ia sudah masuk daftar karya seni Chanyeol.

.

.

.


End file.
